


better than i'll ever be

by Raging_Nerd



Series: the Cake Siblings [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abandonment, Depression, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self-Doubt, he's not great, parents suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: He's tired.But he's trying.Trying for them.or,Roll Cake looks in the mirror.





	better than i'll ever be

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the prologue to my drabble series.

He has two younger siblings.

 

A brother who is eight, and a sister who's sixteen.

 

He has two younger siblings.

 

.

.

.

 

He has a girlfriend.

 

Fluffy pink hair. Huge pink eyes. A big ball of love and understanding.

 

She's the complete opposite compared to him.

 

.

.

.

 

He had two parents.

 

His mom killed herself and his dad went to pick his numbers for the lottery.

 

He must've won since that was five years ago.

 

.

.

.

 

Roll Cake is tired.

 

Everything is the same.

 

Nothing ever changes in the city of Ovenbreak.

 

He runs a hand through his off white hair, pushing the short tufts out of his face. He pouts with his mouth, staring at his reflection in the sticker covered mirror.

 

.

.

.

 

The Cake siblings are trying.

 

Tiramisu is really _really_ trying. Probably for all three of them.

 

She wants to be a doctor. Her grades can probably land her a scholarship.

 

Roll Cake is proud of her.

 

Maybe he should tell her sometime.

 

.

.

.

 

Pancake is trying.

 

He loves to play around, though. He's not the smartest when it comes to common sense, but is really good at math and science.

 

Roll Cake is proud of him.

 

He hopes the new PS4 controller he bought him can show his brother that.

 

.

.

.

 

He takes a deep breath, grasping the rim of the sink.

 

Cotton Candy is too good to him.

 

She deserves better.

 

He's actually told her this. She doesn't listen to him though.

 

.

.

.

 

Roll Cake wants to stop trying. 

 

He's tired. He's angry.

 

But he's still trying.

 

Trying for them.

 

He'll be better than their parents ever were.

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Much love<33


End file.
